Media devices such as set-top boxes are used in customer premises to receive media content, e.g., television programming, movies, sporting events, etc. Further, a set-top box or the like may include a graphical user interface (GUI) or the like that provides an interactive program guide (IPG). The IPG generally includes elements such as icons and/or written descriptions representing and/or describing available programming, channels, etc. A display such as a television connected to a set-top box may be used to present a GUI, including an IPG. A display may provide for other features, such as displaying multiple items of media content at one time, e.g., using a so-called picture-in-picture feature, and/or may allow for re-sizing, moving, etc., a window displaying an item of media content, or windows displaying respective items of media content. Likewise, volume of audio provided by a display device is generally adjustable. However, at present, adjustments to such items provided via a set-top box display must be performed manually; present set-top box mechanisms are lacking with respect to taking into account a location of a user and/or user device to automatically perform such adjustments.